User talk:Anonymous230385
This page has been archived for convenience. See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1 and Archive 2. GMRE (talk) 21:14, April 22, 2016 (UTC) "Admin" discussion I'm sure you've noticed the little discussion I recently had with User:Kronostradamus. How do you feel about that? GMRE (talk) 09:52, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :Um... well... :I'm fine with it, it's just :I never planned on admining for a while, considering I've only been on this wiki for... :1 year, 4 months, and a week as of the 23rd of April, 2016 :But I'm fine with it [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:08, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::You wouldn't have to do "work" as such (as long as there's other admins), it's just that it gives you a way to deal with trolls and such. Also, you have at some point that that you're planning on staying here for a long time, right? GMRE (talk) 17:12, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :::I plan on staying here a LONG time :::But if it gives me a way to deal with trolls, that I am fine with [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:14, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Effective immediately... By the powers vested in me, I hereby ordain you into adminship. (Assuming I didn't just misuse any word there.) Things to make note of: *Click on the little red arrow at the bottom right and then on "admin". Explore what you see there and notice that there's also an "advanced" tab. *If you see a button, or feature that you don't understand, ask someone who might (some things may take a bit of effort to undo). *Do not ban someone for like 10000 years just because you disagree with their opinion. This sort of thing can provoke trolls and you wouldn't want wiki staff to think you've gone insane with power. A warning is often enough. *Any and all major site changes must be discussed with all active admins. *See also: Just Cause Wiki:Administrators. *See also: - Somehow this page is deleted, but also still there. It's another one of the default pages that comes with every new wiki. *There's a limited ability to undelete things, like articles. I could list more relevant things, but you probably already know most of those. GMRE (talk) 17:44, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :You could now also disable the custom colors for your username, so you could have the blue one, like others. If you want. GMRE (talk) 17:46, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Wonderful... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:47, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :::So would you like the blue username link, or not? Most bigger wikis do something like that. It wasn't my idea to start doing it here, so I'm not gonna force you to, especially because you've already made a custom signature. GMRE (talk) 17:57, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yeah sure but how ::::I sort of forgot how to revert to default signature Anonymous230385 (talk) 17:58, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::I don't know how to change the signature, but I'll go update the code at the secret place to make it blue. GMRE (talk) 18:00, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::All right then Anonymous230385 (talk) 18:01, April 23, 2016 (UTC) It's done, but you may have to update your internet browser chase to make it visible. For chrome: Hold ctrl and press F5. GMRE (talk) 18:03, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :Or ctrl and R Anonymous230385 (talk) 18:04, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Night vision This picture looks like some type of night vision. It would be so cool if the nights would be realistically dark and only modern jets and helicopters would have nightvision and the Black Hand and other such badasses would also have it. Civilians and grunts would have to rely on flashlights and street lights and spotlights on their cars. But that would probably have to mean that the games would have to be realistic-looking, like JC2 beta. GMRE (talk) 20:49, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :... :This was after I landed the Ejértico Revolucionario de Liberación Delta 5H4 Boxhead and I decided to try an even more difficult stunt : :Never intended it to be seen in that way, but... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:13, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Glitched Chippewas Hey bro. I just finished cataloguing the glitched Chippewas and wanted to know if you could add them to the Chippewa gallery. I've yet to figure out how to edit galleries on my iPod. I've just learned how to post them. Weaponless and Rotorless Chippewa.jpeg Rotorless Rocket Chippewa.jpeg Rotorless Minigun Chippewa.jpeg Weaponless "Transport" Chippewa.jpeg Blu Razgriz (talk) 00:51, May 9th, 2016 (UTC) :First, add your signature (I added it) :Second, it should be possible on a phone (albeit much more difficult given that phones are supposed to simplify laptop tasks) :... :I should experiment on something [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:50, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I forget that all the time. I'm used to the discussions pages. My iPhone works in desktop mode, but it keeps reloading the pages as I'm editing them, so I can really only edit one photo or video at a time. Add the fact that I had a bad run in with an amin on another wiki for doing tasks one at time, and that's why. Experiment on your phone I'm guessing? Blu Razgriz (talk) 03:12, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :Yes [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:14, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Okay, cool. Also, going off on a tangent, I read the "Admin" thread and I was wondering how custom signatures work. I asked some people in the Ace Combat Wiki, but they didn't remember. Do you know how to create one? And I know that it's around 10:00PM where you are, so if you need to talk tomorrow, I get it. Blu Razgriz (talk) 03:32, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :As a matter of fact I tried editing a gallery on my phone and it wouldn't work :I opened my sandbox and attempted adding pictures but it would only let me view them :... :Custom signatures need to be specified in your preferences. To do that, you would need a laptop (since I'm under the assumption you are editing from your phone) and then ask for further details :... :By the time I finish typing this message, it is 10:37 PM where I am (03:37 UTC time) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:37, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I knew something was up. It won't even load up the newest version of VisualEditor. Alright. I'll get back to you on that. Well, it's 8:52 PM where I am. I'm guessing you're central time? Anyway, I'll pick this up tomorrow or so. Sound good? Blu Razgriz (talk) 03:53, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :Cool :I need sleep... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:54, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: sandbox grammar Certainly you can, assistance is always welcome. Thank you for offering, and for being considerate enough to ask me first. That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 15:14, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :It's your sandbox. I don't just go around editing everyone's stuff :BTW, on a miscellaneous note :What is your name :I was hacked about 10 seconds ago [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:21, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Editing dispute at AH-33 Topachula Hello, Anonymous As requested in a very descriptive explanation, why do you feel a need to remove my edits without a doubt that you are incorrect? The AH-33 Topachula uses a fictionally-based propulsion system (best compared to the AH-21N scraped by the USAF in 1991). By adding Wikipedia links to this page, you are changing the term-of-subject from the AH-33 Topachula to a discussion involving that of the NOTAR system. Your description is impertinent to the description of the AH-33 Topachula, and also includes a few grammatical errors (Nor to describe the differentiality of two similiar subjects results in the use of 'or", not "nor"). Kindly accept the explanation given as fact, considering I have contacted an aircraft engineer contracted with the United States Signal Corps Aeronaeutical Division in regards to this fictional craft. If you find this explanation infactual nor reputable, kindly contact me directly before trying to inform Just Cause 2 players about propulsion systems that do not exist in the "fictional' aircraft they are pretending to use. Thank you, Administration for your future prompt and professional response. Also, my e-mail is NEOSHADOW737@YAHOO.COM. I would love to speak with you, personally, about your experience in Military MO Forward Propulsion Systems and how they do and do not work. Best Regards, P.S. I want to be sure to point out that through all of this, you are correct. The AH-33 Topachula is NOT a NOTAR-system based gunship. You are very right that physics would lift this craft up, but would never give the pilot any yolk control, rendering it a heavyweight kite. So rest assured, no matter the description, this is not a NOTAR aircraft. :) Techengage (talk) 05:54, May 17, 2016 (UTC)Jon M. :Continue this discussion at Talk:AH-33 Topachula. This eliminates the need to have multiple duplicate discussions at user talk pages. GMRE (talk) 08:16, May 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:46, May 17, 2016 (UTC) JC3 co-ordinates In JC3 I'm not completely sure how much of a difference they make, so I don't care that much. GMRE (talk) 16:36, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :You were the one who stated "By wiki policy, all coordinates are rounded to the nearest "5" interval, be it 5 or 0" :At least, I'm pretty sure you said that [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:39, May 18, 2016 (UTC) ::That's for JC2, because it's pretty difficult to make them more accurate. I haven't researched the JC3 ones that much. GMRE (talk) 16:41, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh well :::If ye don't mind I'm going to retain this policy for JC3 coordinates as well [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:29, May 18, 2016 (UTC) No Mech Land Assault DLC? I'm guessing you don't have it yet, right? :( Only 4 more days to go then. GMRE (talk) 19:04, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :Nope [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:50, June 6, 2016 (UTC) ::And of course you've already read the mission articles and everything... GMRE (talk) 20:00, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Well I can't get it anyway :::Sort of a personal policy of sorts [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:21, June 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::Why? Because it in a way modifies your game and you're opposed to that? GMRE (talk) 20:50, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::No :::::Money related issues [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:55, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Weimaraner No, that is not the point of the edit. What I'm trying to change are: #Stating "There's multiple differently named versions of this vehicle, but they're so similar that it makes sense to keep them in the same article." sounds a bit unpractical. It sounds like someone is telling to the users that "we made this because we don't have an idea what to do with three vehicles with a certain name and one with a different name but sharing the same exact body", while my proposed change is that "the vehicle is usually named Weimaraner W3, but a single version omits the W3 part on it. The fact that 3 vehicles have "W3" and one not doesn't make it incorrect or misleading, just stating that the W3 exists in the vehicle, just omitted in a version (the rebel one, of course). #The fact about "taking a resemblance to a real-life car by damaging it" sounds incorrect for this vehicle. The idea is what it could resemble "in its undamaged form", not "by crashing it", which my point is what one generally see in the vehicle. What if a player is not interested in crashing the car at all? He/she cannot see that resemblance or just seeing the first resemblance. Right? Say. If the Stria Obrero has its bed removed, should that makes it a semitrailer? No. If the Reisender 7 has been damaged so its cab is almost squared, does it necessarily makes like a Freightliner truck? Not much. So, what's the point of resembling something by crashing it? Nothing. #The main info is still like if the original versions are still there, yet the Mech DLC added two versions as well, with their respective colours, apart that the rebellion version really got its spare tire removed. Even the sections only says "these are added in a DLC" but where's the description about the colors? Right in the description I added and you deleted. #About its performance description, I was supposed to re-add the word "unaerodynamic" to complement its explanation about its unrealistical maximum speed, after finding that is still correct. Now, I'm not saying these points like if you are completely dumb. It is just that you didn't take a time to even read and say what is useful and what not (or even fix them or move them to another place, like the faction colors and symbols on the variants section). That's all. -- 02:57, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :1.Think of it this way. :The Rebellion version only has the word "Weimaraner", and the Medici Military, Black Hand, and Civilian version do have "W3" in them. :For the purposes of that article, only "Weimaraner" is used. Why? Because all of them have "Weimaraner" in their name. :Another example. Corvette. Such a vehicle does not exist in the game. There is Rebel Corvette, and there is Military Corvette. Both of those vehicles exist in the game, but there is no "Corvette" per se. For the purposes of this wiki, that article is called as such so as to simplify article naming. Otherwise, there would be two completely separate articles when the only differences between them are owner and color. Also for the purposes of this wiki, both those links are redirects. :That's the logic behind the naming here. Otherwise there would be a "Weimaraner", "Weimaraner W3", and even "Weimaraner Z80" article. Those last two links are redirects. :2. Ask User:GMRE about that. :3. The main info is there because not everyone has the money and/or desire to get Downloadable content for Just Cause 3. Thus, the Mech Land Assault versions might never appear to one. :Add it if you want, but add it to trivia. Because keep in mind not everyone will get DLC. :4. Oh. Guess I didn't catch that. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:17, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :Well, I guess I didn't consider the fact that the bomb crash version had another name, just assumed that it was named like the other one (the military version). Also, seeing the fact about the DLC, maybe I should split the descriptions into each variant section, so the info regarding the colors are stated on each variant. :And sorry for any inconvenience. -- 03:50, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::*crash bomb ::It has the same name. Only The Rebellion version is short "W3". ::Do as you please ::Just make sure the information is worded so as to not confuse anyone ::No problem [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:54, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles "How is the pogo stick a vehicle? Also there are three versions." Thinking like this the soap box car souldnt be there too. Also, the weimaraner, w3 and z80 are the same vehicle. Itanimulli confirmed (talk) 00:04, July 11, 2016 (UTC) :The Soap Box Car is a vehicle that can be ENTERED. :The pogo stick isn't a vehicle. :It's a stick that you can jump up and down on. :By your logic, I might as well remove Stria Switzo Ambulance and Stria Switzo Propaganda as well. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:09, July 11, 2016 (UTC) ::I think the stick is as much a vehicle as a skate board, or skis. By which I mean that in reality they're total pieces of shit, but most people would probably consider them to be some kind of modes of transport. A bicycle is also powered by the riders body and can not be entered as such. GMRE (talk) 15:05, July 11, 2016 (UTC) :::... :::?!??!!???!!! :::STICKS ARE NOT VEHICLES :::BICYCLES ARE NOT VEHICLES :::WHERE IS THE DRIVING WHEEL :::WHERE IS THE DISK :::In reality they aren't really pieces of **** [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:09, July 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::"BICYCLES ARE NOT VEHICLES" Really? Well wikipedia defines it as a vehicle ( https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bicycle ) and having lots of experience with those myself, I can tell you that they're A LOT more energy efficient and fast than walking. How would you define it then? Motorcycles also can not be entered and don't have a steering wheel. Most helicopters and many planes have a mere stick for most of the controls. GMRE (talk) 16:20, July 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::Bah :::::I ride mountain bikes for recreation :::::It is a lot different than driving :::::Yes they are energy efficient and faster than walking :::::But would it make an ideal escape vehicle if you have tens of hundreds of thousands of military troops swarming you in the real world [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:36, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Assuming you knew people there My condolences. GMRE (talk) 18:14, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Get your tin foil hat! Look at the Scolio map. What do you see? ...Look at the whole picture. ...Notice that there's no usual challenges marked near the bottom left, but there's 18 of what are probably Di Ravello tapes! GMRE (talk) 14:44, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :YEAH I NOTICED THAT TOO :HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:45, August 11, 2016 (UTC) ::I hope those are some old eDEN tapes, or something of the sort. It wouldn't make sense for Di Ravellos tapes to be there. Then again the eDEN Corporation wasn't evil enough to kill civilians, so maybe they nicely asked Di Ravello for the co-ordinates of places that would be safe to shoot at? Then he gave them the co-ordinates to the northern towns, because most people there didn't support his rule. GMRE (talk) 14:55, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :::They weren't evil enough to kill civilians...? :::... :::I remember one Di Ravello tape mentioning Di Ravello consolidating power over the Southern islands but wouldn't THAT make the civilians down SOUTH resent him? Or maybe your theory is right :::Still though why would he leave all those military vehicles up North then? He could've had plenty of time to order them back and then let the superweapon test itself but :::Either that or the orders didn't get through in time :::End conclusion: I find your theory the most plausible now [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:01, August 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::In Suit Up it was the A.I., not the old corporation. GMRE (talk) 15:18, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::OH Eden was evil but the corporation wasn't? :::::Well the Sky Fortress DLC sort of made me assume the corporation was evil :::::Anyway I just have one comment about Bavarium Sea Heist :::::IT. IS. AWESOME. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:24, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I got the impression that the corporation was neutral or good, but the AI became evil/stupid later. GMRE (talk) 15:43, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Stria Campania 115 It's a mod PD: "I ain't scared / nor worried callin' no one Sergeant" YOU MO-RON, YOU ARE NOT TO QUESTION MY ORDERS! WHEN I SAY JUMP, YOU JUMP! WHEN I SAY FIGHT, YOU FIGHT! WHEN I TELL YOU TO DIE FOR YOUR COUNTRY, THEN YOU WILL CERTAINLY DIE! HAVE I MADE MY SELF CLEAR?! Itanimulli confirmed (talk) 03:57, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :Well no wonder :I AIN'T SCARED / NOR WORRIED :I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM ANYONE [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:31, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Hi Anonymous it's fine by me if you edit my page as you're an admin and I trust you Some new BS *Firstly, there's a missing signature from the end of an above message. *Also, your talk page can not be edited by unregistered users. ...weird. Now to the point: (Insert list of swear words.) I hate it when the ongoing cold war escalates in a way that directly involves me. My country has decided that because modern conflicts can escalate quickly, any reserve soldiers (such as me (we have mandatory military service and everyone who's been there will become the reserve, to be called upon when the shit totally hits the fan, or for very rare exercises)) may be called only 24 hours in advance of an up to 60 day exercise. According to speculation from the news, this is unlikely to happen any time soon, but the military plans on doing it routinely, so eventually all reserve soldiers will go through this. Previously they had to notify 120 days in advance. At least there's a limit of 3 times that any specific reserve unit can be assembled for exercises and I've been in 1 already. So the point is that in theory, as of about next month, there is a chance that I might have to disappear for up to 2 months (more likely under a month) and the notification will come at best a week in advance. GMRE (talk) 16:27, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :WTF what is this BS indeed :Uh... :I guess I can hang around the block manage around here [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:47, November 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll be sure to leave a message here when it happens. GMRE (talk) 16:09, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:53, November 16, 2016 (UTC) New artworks Posting these here too, in case they'll nolonger be relevant in recent activity by the time you'll be back: GMRE (talk) 19:13, November 20, 2016 (UTC) :Is that supposed to be a octopus with a Minigun, or... :?!??!!???!!!???!!??!? :And yes :Definitely relateable to modern game difficulty (As I've played countless of them) :Interesting [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:49, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Missing pictures Do you remember where the underwater pictures of the Stingray are? I can't seem to find them anywhere. They should be at the Stingray, Mile High Club and Vehicle wrecks. GMRE (talk) 21:33, November 29, 2016 (UTC) :I searched , that, this, that, page histories, everywhere. :It almost seems as if some hacker or troll deleted it and we never noticed (which is impossible because I check and every day) :It's likely the picture was moved to some other less known article, but I'll contact Wikia/Fandom Support in the event there was some hacker activity going on :What do you suggest [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:00, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Links You sure have a lot of links on your user page. GMRE (talk) 19:08, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :Well I'm eccentric It's who I am [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:19, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Missing picture The JC facebook page often uses pictures from the wiki, but I just saw a picture that I can remember having seen here, but now I can nolonger find it. It's of Pie Island and the picture was taken from a Rowlinson K22. Where is it now? GMRE (talk) 15:21, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :Wait let me get this straight :There was some picture here that had a picture of Pie Island taken from a Rowlinson that is missing :Or is it the FB page that is missing the picture :Because if its the FB page that's missing :It could've been taken down :But a missing picture here :That's... inconvenient [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:33, February 18, 2017 (UTC) ::It's missing from here. I recognized it when I saw it at FB, but can't find it here. I know it used to be here somewhere. Link (scroll down a little.) ::Maybe it got deleted at some point for being redundant, or of poor quality, but in that case the pictures they're uploading to FB must have been prepared a very long time in advance. GMRE (talk) 20:40, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :::OH THAT :::I saw that at one point as well :::Give me a moment to check the page history for Rowlinson K22 and the deletion log [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:43, February 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::Not really a big deal if we don't find it. I'm sure it wouldn't be missing, if it was better than the current Pie Island picture. GMRE (talk) 20:52, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::Oh? :::::I went through the Rowlinson K22 and Pie Island page histories, but there was no such picture showing the K22 or Pie Island :::::There was some "K22" picture file in Rowlinson K22 that was deleted at some point, but I'm not sure if that was it :::::Pie Island has had no picture deletes [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:55, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::I checked the deletion log with key words "K22" and "Pie" :::::Nothing of interest [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:02, February 18, 2017 (UTC) If it makes you feel any better about the wasted time, I also went through the pie island history and the delete log. GMRE (talk) 21:40, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :Rip [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:07, February 19, 2017 (UTC) A little trick If you go to my profile page at the JCFF wiki and stare at it for long enough, you might just notice something. GMRE (talk) 23:13, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :WHAT THE FLUGGLE :HOW DO YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:09, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :Found your trick :But frankly I'm going to keep it in moderation [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:37, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Something you might be interested in. Something you might be interested in . [[User:Ponko2121|'Ponko'2121]] (talk) 09:55, March 22, 2017 (UTC) :I play JC3 on the PS4 only. Otherwise, I'm a PC gamer. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:35, March 23, 2017 (UTC) You seem to like future war fiction, so... ...this should become your favourite blog at JCFF. GMRE (talk) 20:07, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :I read it. :I don't like it. :In fact if anything, :A "Second American Civil War" :Is the only thing I am more worried about than World War III. :In a few hours, Congress will vote on a healthcare law that will replace the Affordable Care Act, better known as Obamacare, and as it stands, there is absolutely no way it will pass. Never mind :Frankly, I'm quite worried about the state of the union right now. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:35, March 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Aww... And I thought you'd be excited to write some fiction there yourself, because it's your personal interest. GMRE (talk) 21:33, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :::It is my personal interest :::(In a low voice) BUT DO NOT TALK TO ME WHEN THE WORLD IS ON THE BRINK OF NUCLEAR ANNIHILATION :::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:25, March 24, 2017 (UTC) I see I'll just have to... ...link you to it myself: Link. GMRE (talk) 17:52, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :I already saw it :FUNNY [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:52, March 26, 2017 (UTC) In case you feel like writing some JCFF The New and Improved Medici project just got its first detailed faction. GMRE (talk) 21:41, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :Okay [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:48, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Edit conflict Quit undoing my edits, would you kindly? Itanimulli confirmed (talk) 00:18, June 15, 2017 (UTC) :It's not that I'm undoing your edits :Your edits are incorrect [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:20, June 15, 2017 (UTC) What? What are you going to learn about? Also, try not to start arguing with every random person you see there. It is very likely that there will be people there with many different ideas that you won't like. GMRE (talk) 17:17, August 17, 2017 (UTC)